


Starting To Treat Him Better

by Damien_Kova



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-19 05:09:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22439032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: After seeing Naruto leave the academy late one day after getting detention, Sakura and Ino head to his house to see if they can cheer him up.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Starting To Treat Him Better

“You know, Sakura, I’m starting to feel a bit bad for Naruto…” Ino kept her eyes on the village’s most knuckleheaded ninja as he kicked his feet in the dirt while walking back to the home he lived in. “He lives alone, right? It must get pretty lonely when Team 7 isn’t having any training going on for the day.”

Sakura opened her mouth to try and come up with some sort of comment that would make it seem like Naruto was just fine. But when she thought about it, even for a moment, she realized that Ino was right. “Yeah… From what Kakashi sensei mentioned, he lives on his own in an apartment close to Lord Third in case anything goes wrong. But… I never see anyone other than us go to see him.” She paused for just a moment as Naruto just started to get out of their eyesight. “And the girls in the academy don’t exactly treat him well.”   
  
“No one but Kakashi and Lord Third do! That’s part of why I feel so bad!” Ino couldn’t help but sigh as she shifted her attention to Sakura, seeing the gentle blush that was on her cheeks. “Oh god, what’s on your mind, Sakura? Don’t tell me you’ve got something-”   
  
“We should treat him better, Ino. Even if it’s just me and you. Someone should make him feel loved. I never once thought about it with how annoying he is in training. But… It must be terrible to go home after being picked on and shouted at just to be alone.” Rising from the table that she was sitting at with Ino, Sakura took a step in the direction that Naruto had been walking. “Come on. We have to do something for him. Even if he is a little brat.”

A small but cocky smirk came to Ino’s lips as she watched the blush on Sakura’s cheeks get a little bit darker. “I know exactly what you have in mind and you’re such a little slut for thinking of something like that.” She stood up from her spot at the table as well, making her way to Sakura’s side and spinning around on her heel to get just a little bit ahead of her friend and rival. “Well, what are you waiting for? You want to make your teammate feel better, right? Get your ass in gear!”

“I-I am not a slut, Ino Pig! My teammate just clearly had a terrible day today and I want to cheer him up! You’d do the same for Shikamaru or Choji!” The blush on Sakura’s face only grew worse from being called a slut so openly and teasingly. But she knew that Ino was right to take these first steps to get her moving. Her lips curled into a smile as she took another step and went into a full sprint to make her way toward Naruto’s home. “Come on. We don’t want him to be alone for too long!”

***************************************

When the duo finally arrived at Naruto’s home, they were both panting and trying to catch their breath as Sakura knocked on the front door. “Naruto, are you home yet?! I want to talk to you!” She brought a hand to her chest as she knocked on the door again after she shouted, using her own touch to try and center her breathing. Which, luckily only took a moment since Naruto answered the door the moment she caught her breath. “Oh, thank god. You are home.” Sakura smiled as she pushed past Naruto without giving him a chance to say anything.

“I thought we were supposed to be treating him better, Sakura. That’s no way to do that!” Ino shouted at her friend just as she caught her breath as well, cutting Naruto off just as he opened his mouth to try and speak to them. But she quickly stormed past him as well to make her way into his home. Though, she did close the door behind her and plant a gentle kiss onto Naruto’s cheek to get things started. “Sakura and I have a present for you, Naruto. We saw you leave the Academy earlier and you looked like you could use something to cheer yourself up.”   
  
“A present?” Was all Naruto was able to get out of his mouth before Ino and Sakura grabbed onto each of his wrists, pulling him into his own bedroom. When he was gently pushed toward his bed, a gentle whine left him. He didn’t know just what the two of them wanted or what they were doing in his home, only knowing that they were here and interrupting his attempt at eating more ramen for dinner. “What’s going on here? You two are the last two I’d expect to come here if something was wrong.”

Sakura and Ino shared a quick look before turning their attention back to Naruto. Within a second, both of the young teens were pulling their clothes off and tossing the fabric across the room. Sakura made sure to take a moment to turn around and point her perky rear end toward Naruto’s face, knowing just how much he had looked at it while they were training together. “I-I know you had a bad day, Naruto. A-As your teammate, I wanted to do something that would make it better. And do something to change the way Ino and I treat you…”   
  
Ino simply smiled as she stood fully naked in the middle of Naruto’s bedroom. She couldn’t help but feel a bit more confident now that she was stripped down for him. Not only was he looking at her body more than he was looking at Sakura, but she could see that Sakura hadn’t gotten fully undressed yet, still in her panties. A quiet chuckle left her as she took a step forward toward his bed. “So, to kill two birds with one stone, we decided to do something special for you.”   
  
Now that his crush and her rival were both naked and right in front of him, Naruto didn’t care about why they stormed their way into his home anymore. He was too concerned with the fact that just the mere sight of them was turning him on beyond belief. Especially with Sakura still bending over to strip out of her panties as he looked at them. Though, when she stopped with her underwear at his knees, a confused expression came to his face. “H-Huh?” It was pretty obvious that he wasn’t fully paying attention to what they were saying with the way their bodies looked when undressed. Something he thought he would never be able to see.

“Damnit, you dimwit. We’re you’re present! To make you feel better and to start the change in how we’re going to treat you, Ino and I are giving ourselves to you!” Sakura scoffed as she dropped her panties to the floor now. She dragged her fingernails upward along her thigh and toward her hip, where she stopped with a hand on her hip and her body cocked to the side ever so slightly. A heavy breath left her as Ino and Naruto both stared at her, confused by her outburst. “Sorry… We’re here to make you feel better, Naruto. And we’re going to start treating you better from here on out. That’s all that matters.”   
  
Standing next to Sakura, and watching another blush come to her cheeks, Ino couldn’t stop herself from laughing before she took a step behind her rival. She kept her eyes on Naruto while starting to slowly drag her fingers along Sakura’s stomach, hoping to put on a little show for Naruto. “Don’t worry, Naruto. Give her a bit of time. This was her idea, but I think she’s a little embarrassed.~”

Ino quickly moved away from Sakura when her friend turned around to glare at her. But instead of giving that glare her attention, she quickly brought her hands to her budding breasts and pressed them together for Naruto to see. Deep down, she knew it wasn’t much compared to what someone like Kurenai could do, but she saw the smile on his lips all the same. And that was enough to make her take a step closer to him and bend over just enough to let him see how hard her nipples were.

Naruto watched as the two girls posed in front of him, both of them now fully naked and neither of them hiding themselves from him. He didn’t know how to feel about the whole situation, unsure if this was pity driving them or something else. But he didn’t care as his cock started to strain against his pants, making him groan and bring his hand to cover his crotch. Naruto didn’t want them to see his cock despite them being naked and posing for him like they were.

Unfortunately for him, that groan didn’t go unnoticed by either Sakura or Ino. Both of them looked at him and where his hands were before smiling to each other. “Hey, Naruto, why don’t you join us and get naked?” The two asked in almost unison as they stared at his crotch, making it clear that they knew exactly what he was hiding from them.   
  
“S-Should I? You’re… You’re both just so beautiful…” Naruto continued to stare at his crush’s body while he slowly moved his hands away from his crotch, uncovering his hard cock for them to see through his pants. But when they continued to look him down and not say anything, he knew that he would have to listen to them and do what they wanted.

Unfortunately, he didn’t get the chance when the two of them made their way to him and grabbed his clothing. Sakura and Ino didn’t rip his clothes off of his body. Instead, Sakura grabbed onto Naruto’s pants and unzipped them before yanking the fabric and the underwear underneath off. All while Ino gained a firm hold on his shirt and jacket before pulling them off over his head and tossing them across the room.   
  
“There. Much better.~” Ino licked her lips as she looked over toward Naruto’s cock and noticed just how big it was. In the back of her mind, she was reminded of those magazines that she found in her mother’s room a while back. It looked just like some of the cocks in those magazines. But she said nothing as she chuckled and made her way to the edge of his bed. “Now, just sit back and relax, Naruto.”

On the other hand, Sakura kept her eyes locked on Naruto’s hard cock. She had never seen one before outside of the one or two sexual education courses that Kurenai had been forced to teach just to introduce it to the young girls. Though, she didn’t shy away from just how big it was when she noticed Ino move to the edge of the bed. She quickly followed her rival’s lead and got close enough to it that she could smell the mild scent of musk that lingered on it. “What’s that smell?”   
  
“H-Hey! I haven’t gotten the chance to shower yet today! You two stormed in before I was able to…” A deep blush came to Naruto’s cheeks as he watched the two girls stare his cock up and down. He didn’t know if they were going to do anything with it, or go this far just to get him comfortable and tease him. But when he watched Ino reach a hand out and gently drag her finger along the underside of it, he couldn’t stop the low groan that left him.   
  
“I knew you’d like that.~” Ino licked her lips as she gave Sakura a look that clearly said to follow her lead. Even if she didn’t know exactly what she was about to do, the magazines and that sex ed class gave her an idea in the back of her mind about it. She took a deep breath and stuck her tongue out, watching to make sure that her rival did the same. When both of their tongues were out of their mouths, Ino dragged her tongue along the side of Naruto’s cock. She and Sakura both went from the bottom, just an inch above his balls, to the tip of his shaft.

When their tongues met at the top of Naruto’s cock, Sakura winced just enough for her eye to twitch for an instant. Not only did she never expect to be on her knees while licking Naruto’s unwashed cock, but she had never expected to get a chance to taste Ino’s saliva either. Though, it didn’t stop her from making her way back down just like her rival had. This time, when the two got to the bottom, they each took one of his balls into their mouths.

A blissful gasp hitched in Naruto’s neck as he felt both of the girl’s swirl their tongues around his balls. It may have only lasted for a moment, but it was long enough to make his cock twitch against their faces. And the only thing that made it better was Ino planting a kiss on his balls just before Sakura did the same. He opened his mouth to say something, but only a groan left his lips as both of the girls planted a sloppy and slightly nervous kiss on either side of his shaft.

It felt incredible to have them kissing and licking his shaft like they were, even if they were being a bit too shy and reserved for how they stormed into his home like they did. But Naruto wasn’t going to dare complain about it, especially when Sakura suddenly placed a kiss against the tip of his shaft.

Her lips parted just enough for her to take the first inch into her mouth for a moment. Almost like it was an accident until she heard the low groan that rumbled in his throat again. Sakura playfully rolled her eyes as she looked back to Ino, seeing her pull back to let Sakura do whatever she wanted. Unfortunately, with no real idea of what to do next, it left her to pull away and look at Ino. “Something wrong, Ino Pig?”   
  
“Oh, it’s just that since he’s your teammate, I thought you wanted to do everything you could.” She scoffed for a moment as she looked at Sakura. “You seemed to know what you were doing, but… I guess you’re too dumb.~” There was a playful smile on Ino’s lips as she spoke, almost as if to make it clear that she was indeed joking and not trying to upset Sakura. Though, she didn’t say anything else as she placed another kiss onto his shaft in her rival’s place.

“Please don’t start arguing right now… That’d really kill the mood, don’t you think?” Naruto chuckled to himself as he watched the two girls look at each other and blush. Though, when both of them adjusted their position and reached out to his cock with their hands and not their mouths, he couldn’t help but whine.

“He’s right, Ino.” A gentle and happy smile came to Sakura’s lips as she slowly wrapped her fingers around the base of Naruto’s shaft. She didn’t start moving her hand or tease him, but instead kept still just to see how it felt in her hand. When his cock throbbed in her hand, a quiet gasp spilled from her lips before she could stop it, making Ino laugh across his lap. “W-What?! What’s so funny?”   
  
“You are, Sakura. I didn’t think you’d be so scared of something like this. It was your idea, after all.” Ino slowly dragged her tongue along her lips as she followed Sakura’s lead and wrapped her hand around the top of Naruto’s length, making sure her whole hand could wrap around it. Though, she didn’t quite keep still like Sakura did. Instead, Ino slowly moved her hand up and down, clearly nervous and unsure if what she was doing would feel good for Naruto. “Or maybe it’s just so big that you’re scared of it.~”

Sakura gasped when she listened to Ino called her scared. A deep blush came to her cheeks as she started to follow her friend’s lead and stroke his shaft, just an inch or two at a time. “I-I am not scared of it, Ino!” She huffed and turned her attention toward Naruto to try and get Ino’s teasing off of her mind. Before she knew it, Sakura had her lips pressed against the underside of her teammate’s shaft in an adoring kiss. “I do think he might need to wash more, though. It tastes a little bit sour.~” There was a teasing tone in Sakura’s voice as she spoke to Naruto, staring into his eyes with an unseen smile on her lips since his cock was in the way.   
  
Naruto’s blush only got worse as he stared at Sakura and listened to her. He could see the joy and lust in her eyes, but didn’t know if she was being serious or if she was teasing him again. Though, he got his answer when Ino cleared her throat to get the attention of both of them. There was a slightly jealous look on her face, almost like she thought she was being forgotten as the two teammates stared at each other.   
  
“I think his penis is fine, Sakura. It looks just like the ones I’ve seen in the magazines that I’ve read.” Ino quickly made her way to Sakura’s side and pressed her lips against Naruto’s cock in a kiss just like Sakura had. However, instead of arguing with her rival and friend, she quickly started to place more loving and attentive kisses onto his cock, starting to enjoy the way it throbbed and twitched against her lips. “Follow my lead, okay? I think I know what to do next.” When Sakura shifted enough to get out of her way, Ino moved to take the tip of Naruto’s length into her mouth.

Sakura watched with a hesitant gaze as her rival started to bob her head up and down the first few inches of Naruto’s cock. It was almost like Ino was leaving room for her to start showing affection to the rest of the visibly throbbing member. Which made the young girl groan before leaning forward and pressing her lips against the side of her teammate’s cock. She could feel each and every throb against her lips as she peppered kisses along what she could reach. Though, Sakura quickly found herself wrapping her lips around what she could fit of Naruto’s cock and dragging her tongue along it like she assumed Ino was doing.

Something that made Ino immediately back her head up and pop her lips off of Naruto’s member. “Sakura, what are you doing? You’re supposed to just be licking it while I work my way down!” She couldn’t stop herself from bickering as she pressed her own kiss against the head of Naruto’s cock, not wanting it to go without attention just because she wanted to complain to her rival. Though, it didn’t stop her from gasping when Sakura moved quick enough to sneakily take the tip of his length into her mouth without a single warning. Leaving Ino to whine and pout as she was left to lower her head and take her rival’s place.

Watching the girls take turns with his cock, even if they bickered a little bit, was more than enough to bring Naruto closer and closer to an orgasm. The feeling of their tongues and warm and welcoming mouths brought him more pleasure than his hand would ever be able to. And he loved every second of it, especially when Sakura opened her eyes as she took another inch or two of his shaft into her mouth and looked directly into his eyes. All Naruto could do was gasp in joy and bliss when Ino leaned herself low enough to lick at his heavy sack.

Of course, that was something that Ino was able to pick up on with ease. She rolled her eyes as she eagerly flicked her tongue against his balls, listening to the way that he groaned and gasped in bliss from her action. It gave her a cocky smile to think that she was able to please Naruto better than his own teammate could. Especially when she was doing less overall work than Sakura was. At least, until her gaze met Sakura’s and the two stopped to stare at each other, almost halting the pleasure they were bringing him altogether. “What, Forehead?”   
  
It took only a moment for Sakura to pull herself off of Naruto’s cock and glare at Ino. She made sure to keep herself close enough to lick the head of the throbbing length in front of her, though. “What makes you think you can have such a cocky look while licking his balls? Do they taste good, or are you just too much of a slut to care?” She quickly started to kiss and lick at Naruto’s shaft while she stayed in place, anger clear in her voice and how firmly she pressed her tongue against his member. But it seemed to be working in her favor as he gasped and groaned every time her tongue roughly dragged along his cock. “You wanted to take the lead and the backed out like that. Maybe I could’ve done this without you.”   
  
“Please. You wouldn’t even know what to do if it wasn’t for me. You’d probably have left him hard and wanting without actually giving him anything from it.” Ino rolled her eyes in annoyance as she sloppily took Naruto’s balls into her mouth, trying to swirl her tongue around them and avoid looking at Sakura while she could. Though, she wasn’t able to escape her rival’s gaze as she spit the heavy sack back out of her mouth and instead placed a few kisses against the orbs. Maybe if she couldn’t get Sakura to stop staring at her, she could get Naruto to moan for her and say that she was doing better.

Unfortunately, things didn’t quite go her way when Naruto reached his peak once both of the girls kissed opposite sides of his cock by sheer coincidence. He gripped tightly onto the bedsheets as his cock erupted from the sloppy pleasure they were bringing him. Rope after rope of his spunk left his shaft and ended up landing on Sakura’s and Ino’s faces, leaving them whining and pouting as he smiled and pure and utter bliss. “That was amazing…”   
  
“Yeah, maybe for you!” Sakura couldn’t stop herself from shouting at her teammate as she wiped some of his cum off of her face and into her hand. A heavy sigh left her lips as she watched his cock quickly start to soften and flop down against his leg. Seeing that he wasn’t able to keep himself hard for the two of them hit a chord inside of her. Which is why she took her cum-covered hand and wrapped it around his now soft cock. “Really, Naruto? You couldn’t stay hard after just one time?”   
  
On the other hand, Ino couldn’t stop herself from chuckling as she watched Sakura toy with Naruto’s cock, wondering if the two would always be like this or if a guy actually couldn’t stay hard after the first time. Though, the thought didn’t stay in her mind for too long when she licked her lips clean of the cum that was resting on them. A quiet and blissful moan rumbled in her throat from the taste alone, bringing a sweet and seductive smile to her face as she looked over toward Sakura. “Hey, Forehead. Keep still for a second, would you?”   
  
Sakura turned her head to look at Ino, not knowing just what she wanted. But she certainly didn’t expect her friend and rival to cup her cheeks in those gentle hands and start licking her face clean of Naruto’s cum. It caught Sakura so off guard that she didn’t know what to do until her face was clean and Ino’s tongue was practically trying to force itself down her throat. Though, once she realized what was happening, she was quick to turn things around and push Ino back just enough to get a good look at her cum-covered face.

It was a shock to see Ino act the way she was, and even more of a shock to see Sakura unable to do anything over something so simple. But when Naruto saw his teammate aggressively start to lick her rival’s face clean of his cum, he was quick to simply smile and watch the two go at it. Even as their lips met for a few kisses while they fought, if licking the other’s face and aggressively kissing them can be called fighting, Naruto was happy that the two were dealing with each other instead of having to hear Sakura complain to him yet again.

Though, that all quickly stopped for him when their lips parted, a small string of saliva connecting them for just a moment before it broke. He watched both of them lean in close to his cock and kiss either side of it at the same time. It caused Naruto to gasp at the feeling of their soft lips on his dick once again. Even if it was only for a moment before they gently pressed their palms against it, trying to figure out what they could do to get it hard again. “W-What are you two doing…?”   
  
“Well, you didn’t stay hard after you came. We want to do more, so you need to get hard again.” Ino answered Naruto as she kept her eyes on his cock, watching as Sakura did what she could to make him hard again. At least, until she had a thought that just might work. “Sakura, stand up for a second.” When her rival rolled her eyes and did what she said, Ino quickly reached out and cupped Sakura’s plump rear end, smirking and placing a few kisses onto it for Naruto to see. “Maybe all he needs is to see what he’ll be fucking in a minute if he can get hard again.~”   
  
The feeling of Ino’s lips pressing against her ass caused Sakura to gasp and whine each and every time she kissed her ass. Though, when she turned to look at Naruto, it was clearly working in their favor. She could see his shaft hardening once again, getting to a point where it stood tall between his legs just like when they started. “Really? All it takes is thinking you’re going to get to fuck me? Well, if I knew that, I would’ve teased you a little bit.” Of course, she didn’t pull away from Ino as she continued to kiss and tease her perky rear end. Her eyes were locked on Naruto’s growing shaft.   
  
******************************************   
  
After getting hard once again and pulling the two girls onto the bed, Naruto didn’t hesitate to position them on top of each other. He made sure that Ino was on her back on the bed and that Sakura was lying on top of Ino with her back facing him. He slowly moved his hands along both of their bodies, keeping his right hand on his teammate’s plump rear end while keeping his other hand on her rival’s thighs. His motions were a bit loose and sloppy, but with seeing how they touched each other earlier and the way Sakura seemed to enjoy having her ass touched and played with, Naruto just couldn’t help himself.

Sakura didn’t know just how to feel as she stared into Ino’s eyes. She knew that Naruto was going to try and fuck them both with how he positioned them, but she didn’t know how much she would enjoy it while being forced to stare at her rival’s pretty face. Though, that didn’t stop her from gasping out in glee when she felt the top of Naruto’s shaft press against her wet pussy. Or from moaning and gripping tightly onto Ino’s blonde hair as he slowly pushed it into her.

The feeling of his hand on her perky rear end while his cock forced its way into her pussy made Sakura squirm as she laid on top of Ino. It felt so much bigger inside of her tight and tiny cunt than it did in her mouth or against the palm of her hand. Maybe because of just how she was laying on top of Ino. Or from how Naruto leaned himself over her in order to make his cock reach farther inside of her. Sakura didn’t know, or even really care, about just what was bringing her the pleasure she was feeling. She knew that it was from Naruto, though. And she loved how big he felt inside of her.

Of course, on the other hand, Ino had to simply watch as Naruto got her pussy filled. It made her jealous that Sakura got to go first since she was the one who guided the two into what was happening right now. But she kept herself from complaining when her rival’s lips danced all over her face, peppering her skin with kisses that left her smiling all the same. “How does it feel, Sakura? How deep inside of you is he?”   
  
“Too deep… It feels too good… Fuck.~”   
  
A quiet gasp left Ino as Sakura’s grip on her hair only grew tighter when she watched Naruto start to thrust into her. The jealousy she was feeling only grew as she listened to the hot and heavy breaths that were leaving her rival. It seemed that every thrust Naruto made forced another blissful and ecstasy-rilled sound from Sakura. Something that made Ino furious deep down until those noises suddenly stopped. Much to her surprise and to Sakura’s.

Naruto adjusted his grip on the girls’ bodies to keep them in place as he pulled his hips back until his cock was fully unsheathed from Sakura’s pussy. “It wouldn’t be fair if I only fucked Sakura, right? You came here with her, Ino. It’s only fair that way, right?” He pressed the tip of his cock against her pussy, letting it sink in a moment later. There wasn’t any hesitation as he filled her with every inch of his length, making her whine and writhe underneath Sakura.

Almost right away, Naruto could feel the difference between Ino’s pussy and Sakura’s. Both felt incredible and were really wet, leaving them with very little pain as he started to fuck them both. But Ino’s convulsed with every move he made, making him think that her pussy didn’t want him to pull out of her. While Sakura’s kept a consistent and firm grip on his shaft. “Fuck… You feel incredible, Ino…”   
  
Sakura looked down at her rival with a near hateful, and clearly jealous, gaze. She watched as her modest and still perky chest bounced with each and every thrust that Naruto did. It made her wonder just why she decided to bring Ino along while her pussy felt empty and like it needed to be filled. But that jealousy and hatred immediately left her mind when Naruto suddenly pulled out of her rival and filled Sakura’s pussy right then and there.

With every few thrusts, Naruto made sure to pull his hips back enough to where he could force his cock into the other girl’s pussy. It didn’t take more than a moment to work himself instead a steady rhythm of fucking Sakura for a few thrusts, and kissing her neck as he leaned over her, to pulling out and fucking Ino while using his grip on her body to play with her thigh as he hammered his way deeper and deeper into her. At least, until he could feel his orgasm approaching at a rapid rate. “I-I’m going to cum… I’m getting close!”   
  
Neither Sakura nor Ino knew just what to do as he shifted back and forth between them so seamlessly. It drove them wild to be fucked for a few seconds and then empty and needy for a few more, just to have their lust answered and be fucked for a little while longer. Their minds were clouded over in lust and desire and hearing that Naruto was getting close to cumming gave them both one clear thought. “Do it inside!” The two rivals shouted at the young boy that was fucking them with a sense of shameless desire that made it clear just how badly they wanted it.

Luckily for them, Naruto did just that. With his cock still buried inside of Sakura, he didn’t hold back as he came. His grip on their bodies grew even tighter as he reached his orgasm and started to unload his spunk into her womb. Of course, he quickly pulled out of her and forced his length back into Ino’s pussy as well, making sure that she was filled with the same amount of cum he had dumped into his teammate. Though, he continued to rock his hips back and forth until he was sure that his orgasm was over, keeping himself buried into Ino until he had finally stopped moving.

************************************   
  
When everything had finally come to an end, Sakura was happy to be lying against Naruto’s side and cuddling up to him. She could still feel his cum sinking into her body, likely getting her pregnant as she sat next to him. But she didn’t care as she placed a few gentle kisses onto his cheek. “I promise that we’ll start doing this more often, Naruto. We want to start treating you better, and… If you can do this again, then we’ll definitely come back more often to do this.”   
  
“Yeah, that felt incredible, Naruto.” Ino smirked and placed a few quick kisses against his lips as she reached a hand down toward his cock. She didn’t hesitate to gently stroke the flaccid member. She knew that having Naruto cum inside of her was likely going to get her pregnant, but she couldn’t bring herself to care with just how much fun she had while they were fucking. It made her smile to think that this started just because she and Sakura were around to see him leaving the academy after detention. “And, I know that Sakura’s your teammate, but I’ll be happy to join you two whenever she wants to do something like this.”   
  
Sakura couldn’t help but roll her eyes as she possessively wrapped her arms around Naruto. “Shut up, Ino Pig! He’s my teammate! Meaning that his cock is mine! He doesn’t need a pig like you to dirty it up.~” She playfully stuck out her tongue to her rival, gasping when Ino wrapped her lips around it and pulled her into a quick and aggressive kiss. One that lasted long enough to make her wish she had possibly shared a few kisses with Ino sooner.

When the kiss ended, Ino pulled herself back and looked at Naruto to see him smiling underneath them. “How about we make this a regular thing? If we all liked it so much, then why not do it all the time?~” She dragged her tongue along her lips as she slowly leaned down and stole a gentle and loving kiss from his lips, giggling to herself when Sakura forced her way between them to get a kiss from him as well. “Who knows. Maybe Sakura won’t be as jealous next time and she’ll actually let me enjoy you when I want to.~”   
  
When she heard that, Sakura’s cheeks turned a deep shade of red. She glared at Ino while her lips were still connected to her teammate’s. But she refused to move from his lips to prove a point to her rival and remind her of something. That this was all her idea and he’s her teammate.


End file.
